Hydraulic accumulators may be positioned along hydraulic circuits and may function as reservoirs for storing hydraulic fluid under pressure. As a result, specific amounts of hydraulic fluid may be stored under pressure to meet peak demands. In addition, hydraulic accumulators may function to maintain system pressure and/or reduce or absorb hydraulic shocks or pulsations. According to a particular application, hydraulic accumulators may be incorporated into the hydraulic system of a hydraulic hammer for various purposes, including the suppression of hydraulic shocks that may occur during valve closures. Typical operation of a hydraulic hammer includes the reciprocation of a piston using hydraulic pressure acting on opposing ends of the piston, as taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0138328 to Teipel et al.
Hydraulic accumulators typically include a force, such as a spring, a weight, or a compressed gas, acting on the hydraulic fluid. Although various embodiments and configurations exist, hydraulic accumulators typically include a structure that permits a controlled flow of hydraulic fluid between the hydraulic system, or circuit, and a liquid volume within the hydraulic accumulator, which is acted on by the force. According to many embodiments, a wall of the hydraulic accumulator may include a large number of discrete openings facilitating the controlled fluid flow. Although such a flow control arrangement may provide acceptable flow, the costs of manufacture for machining the hundreds or thousands of discrete openings may be very high.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.